SkekSil
SkekSil is the primary antagonist of The Dark Crystal more than the Other Skeksis. He is known as the Chamberlain and counterpart to the urRu urSol . He is the chief secretary of state and was the next in line to be the empereror until SkekUng took over instead. Background Personality Evil, cruel and sadistic, the Chamberlain SkekSil was greedy, selfish and manipulative. The other Skeksis found his whimpering annoying, especially SkekUng. Several of them wished him dead, especially shown by their hopes that their fellow Skeksis, skekMal would skin him alive. SkekSil could easily be sadistic as he was clever because he drank the vial containing Mira's essence in front of the late Gelfling's boyfriend, Rian One of his greatest methods of getting people to break was his words themselves. He nearly succeeded in getting Rian to deter from his devotion to avenge Mira before he was rescued by siblings Naia and Gurjin. Most of the Skeksis would fall into his act of manipulating them, as SkekSil managed to manipulate the entire room of Skeksis that it was skekTek's fault that Rian escaped from the castle. The Dark Crystal The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance In the prequel series, SkekSil is revealed to be just as nasty as he is in the original film. He was puppeteered by Warrick Brownlow-Pike Katherine Smee and voiced by Simon Pegg. End. Begin. All the Same SkekSil joined his fellow Skeksis in the Crystal chamber, where they replenish their immorality to cheat death yet again. However, they found that the Crystal was failing then once again, because they still had not felt any different from when they started. SkekSo, tired of hearing them squabble assures the fellow Skeksis, including SkekSil, that the Scientist, SkekTek was working on something to save their lives yet again. Though he told the others to return to their duties, SkekSil stayed behind and eavesdropped on SkekSo and SkekTek's conversation. When he heard that SkekTek hasn't actually found anything that will solve their problems, SkekSil plans to use this to his advantage. Going into SkekTek's lab, SkekSil pulled the trigger that had activated the Crystal draining skekTek of his essence. SkekSil helps inspire skekTek to take essence from the Gelflings of Thra and use it to replenish themselves again. When skekTek calls for everyone, SkekSil assures his fellow Skeksis that skekTek found something useful. They use the Gelfling Mira, whose essence is taken from the Crystal and she subsequently dies. SkekSil and the others drink Mira's essence and are able to be stronger again. SkekSil saw skekTek put it in a bottle and had it locked away for further studies. As they celebrate, a tear from Rian lands on SkekZok’s head, causing the Skeksis suddenly aware of his presence. Luckily Rian is about to escape. With SkekSo very alarmed, SkekSil assured the emperor that none would believe Rian because the Skeksis are able to manipulate others and that Gelflings wanted to be ruled. Nothing Is Simple Anymore After finding out that Rian still had escaped, SkekSil entered an argument with SkekVar, who left to find Rian, whom they considered a traitor now. He attempted to cheer up SkekSo by having the Podlings play music for him. Later, SkekSil snuck into the scientist's lab and attempted to steal the essence that SkekTek kept on his cabinet while he was unaware of the presence of Rian and Gurjin underneath the table. However, he saw that the Scientist put a Locksnake on the door knobs and SkekSil proceeded in eating it and taking the vial of Mira's essence. skekTek catches SkekSil in his lab, where he feigns interest in the scientist working on repairs. Despite SkekSil hiding the essence and trying to leave with it, SkekTek caught the Chamberlain and would have believed in his lies that the Gelflings took it because SkekTek sees the bits of locksnake in SkekSil's teeth. Before the argument escalated, the two Skeksis caught the scent of Rian and Gurjin. In a small scuffle, SkekSil dropped the essence, leading Rian to grab it. Due to their smaller sizes, Rian and Gurjin dodge the Skeksis' attempts to grab them and escape with the essence. However, SkekSil took Gurjin hostage while SkekTek appeared on the other side and Rian found himself surrounded by his enemies. SkekSil attempted to persuade the young Gelfling they were not going to hurt him and to give up and have over the essence, but Gurjin told Rian not to listen, as it was a trick. Instead, the Gelfling that SkekSil held hostage stabbed the Chamberlain in the side, enough to let him get his guard down and let Rian run past SkekSil, who, despite trying to grab Rian, only managed to grab a scrap of his clothing. SkekSil was later blamed by SkekTek for letting Rian escape and failing to capture him to the fellow Skeksis. However, SkekSil managed to turn the tables and convinced SkekSo that it was all SkekTek's fault instead and announces that they still have Gurjin. They go to have him punished. Ordon, Rian’s father enters to know what happened to his son while he was away. SkekSil fed Ordon lies that Rian and Gurjin conspired against the Skeksis, and when Mira found out, Rian murdered her. When Ordon said he could dreamfast with Rian, the Chamberlain lied and said that Rian was mad and that the madness spreads by dreamfasting. Convinced his son was not in his state of mind, Ordon agreed to find Rian and then bring him back to the castle with the vial he stole. After Ordon left, SkekSil said that once the essence and Rian were found, they would drain them both of their essence. What Was Sundered and Undone Following the humiliation of skekTek, who lost his eye because of SkekSil's manipulation, the Chamberlain approached skekTek and offered him two Gruenaks as servants after sowing their mouths shut. skekTek took the slaves and said that it was a start for him and SkekSil. He later went to Gurjin and revealed what happened to SkekTek the night before: his eye was eaten by a pepperbeatle, a bug that has a taste for eyes. SkekSil threatens Gurjin with it to find out where Rian had gone but Gurjin refused to give up his best friend. The First Thing I Remember is Fire Afterwards, SkekSo replaced SkekSil with SkekVar as his new counsel. The General honored SkekSil and stepped on his hand. Humiliated, SkekSil began to conspire on how he could get back in the emperor's good graces. He thought to capture and use Rian for his own agenda. SkekSil summoned SkekMal to the castle, the hunter returned and asked SkekSil who his target is and the Chamberlain reveals a Stonewood warrior. Insulted, SkekMal tried to leave but SkekSil revealed that Rian was a threat and carried essence with him. SkekSil have SkekMal a scrap of Rian’s cloth and the deadly Skeksis went to find Rian. The Power of the Dark Crystal Beneath the Dark Crystal Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Dark fantasy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters introduced in 1982 Category:Live-action characters Category:Jim Henson characters